A new Legend
by Jaykid1
Summary: We all know the story of the Hawke family and there lives in Kirkwall, But what if before that, the family met a young Mage. A very powerful Mage. Non self-insert oc story. Strong oc not godlike (maybe later on). Oc/Bethany and other pairings NO HAREMS.


**Well this is the first chapter of "A New Legend". This is my very first fan-fiction, I hope you all enjoy.**  
**P.s. This story also has a slight crossover with star wars and kingdom hearts, just a heads up.**  
**P.p.s The Oc's name is Dominic Draco**

Talking~

_Thinking~_

_Stranger P.o.v._

_'I can't believe it's been 5 years since I started this little journey.'_ thought a tall cloaked person. The person's body was completely covered by a long black cloak with a hood that hid everything from the eyes up, leaving only the nose down to the chin view-able. Looking at said appendages revealed the person to have mildly tanned skin.

_'As much as I miss my home, I can't turn back now, all I can do is move forward and hope for the best. Although maybe Its time I settled down somewhere, granted I am still young, I'm tired of all this moving. Not to mention it does get lonely traveling on my own._

As the dark clad person made his way through the mountains he spied a village in the distance. He estimated it would take him til late afternoon to reach it.

_'Well, I guess I could rent room at an inn. Oh wait... I have no coin on me, dammit this could prove a problem.'_

As the individual fretted over his dilemma, he noticed he was approaching a group of bandits that had surrounded someone. Upon closer inspection, he noticed they had surrounded a got a bit closer to hear what they were saying.

"Well look what he have 'ere boys, a young lady, you look like you could provide us with some entertainment." Who he assumed to be the bandit leader said with not so contained lust in his voice.

That lit a fire in his belly. If there was one thing that pissed him off more than anything, it was rapist. The stranger immediately went to step in.

Bethany P.o.v.

Bethany's day was not going well. She had gone out into the mountains outside the village to practice her magic like she normally would when she wanted to blow off some problem was on her way back home she was surrounded by bandits. now normally she could handle a few lowly bandits, unfortunately today she had exhausted herself with her spell casting and didn't have enough energy to cast a spell, let alone put up a fight. she could only tremble in fear as the bandits leered at her with lust filled contemplated running but didn't have anywhere to run.

_'Oh, how I wish Garret or even Carver were here.'_

Bethany was just about to start crying when a voice called out.

"Hey, leave her alone!"

Both the bandits and Bethany turned to the direction the voice came from only to see a man with a black cloak covering his body with a hood that only left his hood and his mouth uncovered. They could tell it was a man because the figure was far to bulky, as well as the voice being to deep to be a womans.

"Who the 'ell do you think you are you lowly worm." The bandit leader said viciously.

"If you don't leave her be, I'll be your executioner." The hooded man said back eerily calm.

Bethany couldn't help being frighten by the appearance the new person, but at the same time she also felt a bit of hope that she would be okay.

"Is that so, in that case lets kill this fool boys." The bandit leader said as he and his lackeys charged at the hooded man.

That's when the oddest and most frightening thing Bethany had ever witnessed happened.

The hooded stranger raised his hand in a gripping motion. At that very moment all the bandits dropped there weapons and clutched their necks like they were being choked. Bethany realized two things in that instant. One, the hooded man was choking the bandits and two, she wasn't the only Mage in the immediate area anymore.

It was then the stranger closed his fist and she heard some sickening cracking sounds that made her wince. Next thing she knows the bandits were all on the ground dead with their heads slightly out-of-place.

She couldn't believe it, the stranger had just effortlessly killed the bandits, she didn't know there were Mages this strong, she shook her head to get out of her daze and approached the stranger, intent on thanking the person that saved both her innocence and her life.

Stranger P.o.v.

_'Damn taking out those bandits took more concentration than I thought it would, oh well, I'll work on that later._ The stranger thought to himself. It was then he heard a sweet voice behind him.

"Excuse me sirrah, I would like to say thank you for saving me." The voice said.

The stranger turned around and what he saw made him thankful his hood was up due to the blush that was no doubt on his face.

What he saw was probably the most beautiful woman he had ever layed eyes on. She was young probably either the same age or a year younger than himself, tall, maybe about 5'8 or 5'9, dark skin much like his own, slim figure, wide hips, round perky breast brown hair reaching to her chin, big hazel eyes, full lips and to top it all off, a cute button nose.

_'Wow, I think I'm in love._ The stranger thought before shaking his head and removing his hood.

Bethany P.o.v.

Bethany saw the cloaked figure turn to her and peer at her for a moment then watched in bated breath as he shook his head and removed his hood. When he did, Bethany couldn't help the gasp and blush that colored her face.

When she saw the rest of his face she was in awe, he was probably the same age if not a year older the she was, his skin tone was the same if not a bit darker than hers, he had a strong chin and high cheekbones, amber eyes, and long silver hair that went to his neck. he practically towered over her at approximately 6'3, making him an inch taller than Carver who was in turn an inch taller than Garret.

She was snapped out of her stupor when he started talking.

"It was no trouble at all miss, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I stood by and let those bandits have they're way."

Bethany couldn't help but swoon at his deep baritone voice.

Normal P.o.v.

"Miss, I don't suppose you know how to get to the village at the bottom of the mountain do you?"

"Actually yes I do, I live there. I was heading back when I was ambushed by those bandits, thanks again about that sirrah."

"Oh, How rude of me, I haven't introduced myself. My name Is Dominic."

"I'm Bethany, Bethany Hawke"

"A pleasure to meet you Bethany."

"If you don't mind me asking, Sirrah Dominic, How exactly did you kill those bandits." Bethany had an Idea but had to be sure.

"Oh, well as I'm sure you probably guessed, I'm a Mage, I do hope that's not a problem." Dominic replied apprehensively.

"Oh no no no, Its fine, I myself am a Mage". Bethany quickly replied

"Oh well, would you mind if I escorted you back to your village."

"I would really appreciate that, thank you." And so the two Mage's started the trek to the village.

**Well, there's the first chapter I hope that was good and you all liked it. please Read and Review. Till next time.**


End file.
